This is an application to renew the Biotechnology Training Program (BTP; http://nihbiotech.wsu.edu/) grant first awarded to Washington State University (WSU) in Fall, 1989. The grant was competitively renewed in 1994, 1999, 2004, 2009 and 2014 and we are now seeking funding for another five years. During our last renewal period the Program continued to gain in importance and recognition, at WSU and beyond, as an excellent site to obtain interdisciplinary training in concepts and technologies important in biotechnology. The success of the BTP is based on many factors including the continuous and generous support provided by our University. Since the BTP started, WSU has directly contributed significant funding to the Program for a number of purposes, including supplemental support for NIH-funded Trainees, support for additional non-NIH funded Trainees, support for a part-time BTP administrative assistant, support to assist with BTP student recruitment and retention, and support for various other Program activities. For this renewal application WSU has pledged to increase this support beyond ?carry forward' levels by adding an additional WSU-sponsored Trainee, bringing the number of WSU Trainees to 10/year.